Soul Of The Giant
by Solar Jarl The Cannon King 44K
Summary: Dust, The fundamental mineral that allowed man to rise from the ashes of despair. It allowed man to fight the Grimm. Yet where does Dust really come from? How did the moon shatter? And who is this gentle giant of a teacher?
1. Chapter 1

_In every world, there exists the fundamental aspects of existence: Time, and Distance. Neither will change for the sake of the other, yet both need the other lest existence itself become unravelled. Order and Chaos, Good and Evil, Rich and Poor, all these are simply concepts that have taken meta-physical form through sentient beings coming through existence at a certain location after a certain amount of time. _

_Humans came into the world, and fought for their survival, in a desperate attempt for niche in a world where only the strong survive__.__ They fought off rivals, outmanoeuvred their predators and hunted prey. They built tools, and advanced, seeking more knowledge. Knowledge to fight off their ultimate enemy, the antithesis of their very existence: The Grimm._

_They raised wooden walls to stop the Grimm from entering their villages, the Grimm simply smashed their way through the flimsy walls and slaughtered the villagers._

_They trained young men from farms and hunters to kill the Grimm, but neither mundane blade nor arrow could scratch their shadowy hides. Their families never saw their lovers, sons, brothers, again._

_They built stone walls and used sharp steel in their weaponry to guard their people. The Grimm tore through the pathetic attempt with animalistic glee, leaving nought a soul untouched._

_All seemed lost, until one day a quarry miner found a glittery substance while digging for more stone to build his home. He collected a bit with some rabbit skins and pocketed it, excited to give it as a gift to his wonderful wife for giving him two more things to love in the world. As he went his half- built home with a wagon load of stone however, he smelled blood, immediately turning his good mood into full blown panic. He reached his home, or rather what was left of it, seeing as three Beowolves had already finished the last of their 'meal'_

_The miner's inner rage overcame his grief at the loss. He charged in with nothing but his pick axe, the rabbit sack hanging off it and coming loose in his rage. The Beowolves knew the man was coming, they were prepared to 'eat' him. However, as the miner's pickaxe came down, and the claws came up, the rabbit sack came loose, sprinkling the four in a misty air of glittery powder._

_The man screamed in rage at his loss. The Beowolves screamed is pain as the glittery substance burned them and weakened their hides enough for a steel weapon to penetrate it._

_And so the pick axe then became the first weapon coated in Grimm blood._

_Dust was discovered that day._


	2. Chapter 2

"And that's how Dust came to be!" Ruby Rose, the Master of the Scythe in Beacon Academy proudly answered, standing proud ant tall, she had her eyes closed so she never saw how Weiss had placed her head in her open palms, face down in embarrassment. The rest of the class was silent in open astonishment.

Blake Bellonda, now openly displaying her Faunus traits glared flatly on the very reason that answer had come out of Ruby's mouth, at all:

Yang Xiao Long.

The night before, Yang had wanted to tell Ruby one last bedtime story, as she felt that soon Ruby would be too big to tuck into bed. Weiss just wanted a night without a pillow smashing into her face for no reason that night, so she agreed to let the Yellow Berserker come to her side of the room to tell Ruby a quiet little bedtime story. Blake seemed to want to read her book in peace so she didn't even look up from her book: Ninjas of Love, Volume Three, as Yang hopped over to Ruby's bed. It had been a very tranquil night, with soft whispers and happy giggling coming from above Weiss. Overall, team RWBY enjoyed that night immensely, and Weiss even considered asking Yang to tell Ruby more bedtime stories for more tranquil night like it.

Today team RWBY was paying the price for a goodnights sleep. Ironic, considering team CRDL got some right answers with little to no sleep.

The teacher simply stared at Ruby, lifting a textbook as he did so. He flipped a few pages and stopped after five flips. Looking back to where Ruby still stood proud of her answer and to the quiet class, he asked "Miss Rose, could you tell me where you got such an answer? I can't seem to find it in my text book at all"

"Yang told me last night before we went to bed!" Ruby responded, pointing to where Yang sat. The blonde quickly felt all eyes on her, finally having the decency to slump in embarrassment.

"I see", the Professor said simply, before he broke the tension in the air by putting down his textbook on the desk. "Thank you Miss Rose, you may be seated. The text book is here for you to find answers if you need to do so though"

The Professor the stood up walked around his desk and stood in front of it so all the students could see his full form. "Class is ending early today, and while I enjoyed Miss Rose's original answer and hope more of you do the same. I must stress that it could be more 'down-to-Remnant', Thank you. Dismissed"

As soon as the Professor left the class room though, every one save RWBY was laughing their asses off. RWBY quickly dragged their leader back to their dorms.

Cardin got stomach cramps from laughing too much that day.

"So what do you think about the new professor guys?" Yang asked as she took her customary seat in a table reserved for CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY. Beside her was Blake who calmly finished her tuna sandwich before answering.

"Very polite, you could learn some etiquette from him Yang"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know, obviously how you need a few table manners and some dust- forsaken euphemisms!" This time it was Weiss, who sat across Blake, that responded. "You're too blunt Yang, at least be flowery if you want to say something rude!"

"He's freaking massive! Like Pancake-zilla massive" Nora shouted excitedly, taking a brief break from munching on her carrot cake. The three teams simultaneously sweat dropped at Nora's constant obsession over pancakes. Still she was right.

"Nora's right though, I took some measurements with my eyes and compared them to the anatomy diagram we have at my dorm" Phyrra stated coolly " The door frame is about 2.3 meters high and 1.1 meters wide, judging by how he had to duck and twist his body to exit, he is around 2.7 meters high and 1.3 meters wide, an additional 0.3 meters if he stretched himself fully, rather than slouch and bunch himself up like he does, he's also thicker than Jaune is wide."

This time everyone was eying Phyrra like she was weird, even Nora stared. This made the red-head very uncomfortable.

"Phyrra… how do you measure with you eyes?" Jaune asked, the question everyone wanted to ask. Phyrra's face reddened slightly, she huffed and pouted opposite to Jaune which just happened to be in Weiss' direction. This indicated that she would not budge on the batter, it was a dead end.

"A-anyway, let's get back on topic shall we?" Weiss asked, melting the tension by redirecting it to another juicy topic. "The new Professor, whom introduced himself as Professor Desruc Daednu T'naig, is our Dust Applications Professor, who seems to be more of a heavy weapon Hunter if his ridiculously massive size is any indication. Wears a helmet without any openings over his head, and patch-work clothing that looks suspiciously like pieces of clothing I forced you all to throw out a week ago during our spring cleaning session"

"So the big question is, who is he?" Cardin said his voice drawn out to create suspense, but after he began to chew on his burger, the suspense quickly evaporated.

Sky just sighed, packed his lunch away, and returned to his dorm with the other Non-Cardin members of team CRDL. Overcome with tension he had with the other two teams that Cardin didn't seem to have at all, if anything he seemed to be part of the group. He did however agree with one thing the groups said.

The new Professor was absolutely too massive to be a non-combat instructor. Something was up, and hopefully it wouldn't end badly.

Sky's stomach rejected such optimism as it rumbled ominously. He rushed to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

In Ozpin's office, things were quiet and peaceful. The man in question was holding a mug of coffee that never seemed to finish, one had to wonder whether he drank too slowly to see or too fast for one to catch refilling.

He took a long refreshing sip.

Ozpin was a man in his prime, his messy white hair misguided those with little experience with him. While he was indeed young, he was far more intelligent than any of his peer could hope to be. It also happened to make him look cool and mysterious.

As the headmaster continued to multitask in filing away paper work, sipping his coffee, admiring himself, and wondering about the well-being of his adorable students student's, his pager came to life, Glynda's voice coming through it like a stern harp.

"Professor Ozpin, Professor Desruc-"

"Send him in Miss Goodwhitch", the headmaster interjected sharply, his finger still on the pager so his assistant couldn't even respond even if she wanted to. After a minute of holding the pager, his office doors opened, allowing the thoroughly annoyed assistant to escort the gigantic Professor of Dust Applications into the office.

Glynda became more annoyed when she realized that she had to displace herself even deeper into the office, as the double elevator doors fit the Professors' slouched shoulders perfectly, leaving no room for her, lest she end up as a smear, though it was doubtful considering Desruc's formal personality.

This in mind she waited patiently for him to stroll and stand directly in front of the headmaster's table before automatically dismissing herself. She smelled testosterone in the air, and it did not smell like something she wanted to get in between.

With a soft click, the double doors of Ozpin's office had been sealed.

"Headmaster Ozpin", the giant greeted.

"Professor Desruc, how was your first day of class? I assume it was to your liking?" he threw back.

Staying seated, it was hard to look up using only his eyeballs without moving his neck. Desruc was absolutely massive even in his hunched down pose, but he didn't want to sacrifice his cozy head position either. So he settled on seeing the patchwork T-Shirt Desruc wore.

Hunched over, Desruc nodded "I find the First-Year students very lively, so much positive energy abounds in this place, it simply lifts up my mood!" Turning away, he looked to the view of the rest of Beacon behind Ozpin, shifting the blanket that acted as his make-shift coat. This revealed his stone-grey elbows. "I only pray that the peace will last, war will end such a thing though"

The conversation quickly took a negative turn, something that neither wanted but needed to discuss:

Beacon's preparations for war.

Within the RWBY dorm, each of the members were doing their own thing to pass time, seeing as none of the other teachers had anything for them for the rest of the day. Apparently Professor Desruc was given the ENTIRE day to familiarize himself both with Beacon Academy as well as its First-Year students. Though he had let them all off early for some reason, possibly due to Ruby.

Currently, the after mentioned leader of RWBY was hiding under her sheets with several cookies and an unseen, but adorable pout. Leaving the room in silent tension.

Blake flipped a page on her novel.

Weiss scratched more notes onto her notebook as she continued to study.

Ruby sulked.

Yang peeked over the bed to see her little sister rustling under the blanket, clearly uncomfortable, yet unwilling to move out.

Blake flipped another page.

Weiss edited her notes.

Ruby mewled cutely under the muffling blankets.

Yang continued to watch.

Blake placed a bookmark on her novel and moved to join Yang to stare at Ruby's hidden form.

Weiss had apparently finished her studies and closed her books

Ruby mewled once again.

Weiss automatically joined the pair at the currently most interesting thing to do: staring at Ruby under the blanket as the made little sounds.

"Isn't she adorable?" Yang silently made a squealing noise when Weiss formed the trio watchers. Blake gave Yang a deadpan stare, while Weiss continued to stare.

"Yang, you do realize that the reason she's under there in the first place is because you told her that bedtime story last night right?" Blake asked, in a tone as if stating the dumbest thing in the world. Yang began to laugh nervously.

"The dolt actually believed what that brute told, of it actually being a bedtime story instead of last minute lesson before sleep, and she believed it as well. Like a dolt." Weiss threw in her own two-cents, causing the sisters to flinch.

Ruby mewled again.

Zwei jumped up and pulled the covers off Ruby with his teeth before snuggling with her.

"Wait, we still have Zwei? Where did he come from?" Blake screamed in panic, completely ignoring Ruby, who was covered in sweat from the heat gathered under the blanket. Weiss began fawning over Zwei once more, ignoring a sweat drenched Ruby as well.

Yang, concern now plastered over her face as her little sister began to pant "Ruby, are you… alright?" Zwei licked Ruby's nose in concern.

When the girl didn't respond and instead made a pained expression, Yang went into Big Sister Overdrive. This consisted of feeling her temperature with an open palm, slapping off the other two team members like flies and dragging the girl to the Academy's infirmary in a burst of speed.

Ruby was burning up to an unbearably hot level, even to Yang who had a Fire-related semblance.

"Ruby…hang on"

An hour later, the remaining members of team RWBY, JNPR and Cardin rushed to the infirmary after hearing that Ruby had been admitted to the Intense Care Ward.

An area for hunters with fatal injuries, and little hope for survival.

Yang would be found alone in the waiting room with shadowed over expression on her face, Zwei attempting to cheer her up. Only the dog could see the face the Blonde Berserker was making, and none of the others would ever know what it was.

**A/N: Yay! First Author's note! Please remember to review, I don't care if its flames or something! Please tell me if one or more characters are being too OOC, misspelling the character names or if the story seems a bit confusing, I will judge whether it be clarification or spoiler. But it seems great, 3 chapters in one day.**

**Hopefully I've satisfied your hunger for now.**

**Oh and a Shout out for Hammer n' Nail's Class 118: How to be Legend, it really got my story rolling along!**

**And to Anonymous reviewer 'mastermind' it is not who you think he is.**

**I'll leave clues in the stories and the pictures, but ill tell you some thing that will rock your shoes…..**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… **err, Next chapter it will be revealed! Untill Then Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"…must we truly go on the offensive?" Ozpin asked, taking one long sip from his coffee mug to relax himself.

'Sip'

'Sip'

'Sip'

"I didn't think that the magic of the bottomless bag I gave you would be used like this" Desruc gave out his first sigh in… actually that was the first time he sighed since he came here. "But yes, Beacon must go on the offensive for a pre-emptive strike. Tactical targets such as supply trains, troop training grounds, and storage facilities need to be destroyed. These will disrupt the White Fang operations enough to set them back months and-if we're lucky- years."

"It's good, but I happened to notice that you mentioned much on sabotage and harassment tactics, but neither assassinations nor killings taking place." Ozpin remarked "The Professors-"

"ARE GRIMM HUNTERS!" Desruc suddenly shouted, bringing his fist-which when Ozpin had a good look at, was larger than Port's belly-up and laying it slowly on the Dean's table. This was the first aggressive move the giant made since he'd come here, as well as lack of decorum in his actions. "You, James and Qrow may be Hunters that are willing to kill and stain your hands with non-Grimm blood…but-!"

Realizing his rudeness, the giant proceeded to apologize to the coffee-sipping professor "My apologies Headmaster… It's just, they're some of my students. They're innocent Children who don't need to feel what the blood of their kin feels like"

"I see" the shorter man rose from his chair, meeting the slightly downcast giant's non-existent eyes with his own. He proffered a hand with a grateful smile, "It seems I was right to appoint you as Professor of my cute First-Years, Professor Desruc"

"Headmaster, thank you for giving me peace, it's so shameful of me to repay you with the blood of your kin" His mood seemed to brighten, as he took the proffered hand "Now we need discuss the distribution of-"

Shattering the calm atmosphere, Glynda Goodwhitch shouted through Ozpin's pager in a dire tone "Ozpin! You're needed in the ICW now! Miss Rose's Vitals are currently dropping at a steady pace and we can't do anything about it!"

"Where is the ICW?" Desruc asked seriously, his grip on the Dean tightening.

"First floor, wh_aaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~"_

The large Professor quickly pulled the Headmaster over his shoulder, and easily smashed through the Blast-Proof window showing Beacon Academy's courtyard.

They fell from a hundred stories in a resounding crash that absolutely drowned out Ozpin's surprisingly girly scream, saving his masculinity for miles around.

"Professor Desruc! Headmaster!" Glynda shouted out as soon as she saw them enter the Infirmary. It was surprisingly quick, how they had gotten here. She'd only just-

"Glynda, what's the situation?" The Headmaster immediately interjected her thought with his stern voice. He was very serious if he'd steeled his voice so much.

"It's bad, Ruby Rose's vitals are failing at a steady rate. We've tried Aura disruption and a few Dust-drugs, but nothing seems to have an effect on her condition. At the current rate, she'll flat line at midnight." The stern professor seemed to falter at the last part, it was apparent she dearly loved her student "I called you here as a senior Hunter to ask if this is anything you've experienced out during your field days"

Ozpin nodded, placing his coffee mug-which somehow survived-into his assistant's hands "You've done what you can Glynda, now tell whoever is waiting on her that this will finish my midnight, and that we're handling this situation personally" The mismatching pair of Professors made their way past Glynda, and to the ICW "Oh, and if Miss Xiao Long needs to calm down, tell her she can use that mug to smash Professor Desruc's face in the next time she sees him"

With that, the two finally entered the ICW sector containing Ruby Rose.

The ICW waiting rooms were usually used to a single team at most waiting for their wounded teammates to come out all patched up. Now it would be understandable if things got a little too cramped if two full teams were waiting in it. Space became limited, personal space was invaded, and tensions flared.

This was what was happening to the eight people waiting for news of Ruby's condition.

"Nora, you're invading Jaune's personal space!" That was putting things likely, for the accused girl was hanging off Phyrra's crush like a sloth. Ren had given up helping Phyrra attempts pull the girl off, he was instead attempting to meditate beside a distraught Jaune.

"I can't believe that dunce got into the ICW for a sudden fever of all things." Weiss grumbles angrily, but those who knew her saw right through the cold façade. Blake immediately translated it to everyone within hearing range.

Which was everyone in the room.

"Translation: Worried sick and beating myself up for not noticing earlier" She said without even looking up from her book. This ended up with Weiss attempting to lunge at the reading Faunus, who easily sidestepped the clumsy move.

Weiss ended up landing on top of Zwei's fluffy body, who was unharmed by the impact.

Yang had said nothing the whole time. This worried every one as she was known as somewhat of a gossiper, for someone like that to remain quiet for even five minutes was a miracle.

It'd been two hours since she last spoke.

Weiss looked up and saw Yang's Shadowed expression, her body language indicating a severe lack of energy. "Yang? Look I'm Ruby's partner, so I-"

"**So you what?**" The voice that came out was not the same bubbly tone Yang usually used, this one was different… it was chilling.

Weiss immediately retreated from her estranged friend with Zwei in tow, and the room's occupants tried to do the same as well. Unfortunately there was little space to begin with.

Fortunately, at that very moment the doors opened to admit a certain blonde Professor. She took one look at the sullen mood and decided that it would need to go. Fast.

"Students, while I admire your dedication to your fellow peer, I suggest that you leave this room. I have already called in Professional help and things will wrap up by midnight" Her voice was stern, yet none seemed willing to leave the room at all. Her demeanor softened "Miss Rose wouldn't want her friends to be under so much stress because of her, please get some rest in your dorms. This will all be over by midnight."

The gentler tone and the more reasonable… reasoning finally reached them. Team CDRL (Cardin) left, Team JNPR were more hesitant, but they left as well. Team RWBY had to drag a depressed Yang to her feet as they left.

Zwei looked up to the Disciplinary Mistress. She crouched down, and petted the sad dog.

"Yes, that means you too, do try to keep their spirits up will you? I've trusted people helping your Master."

Finally the dog left, leaving the Disciplinarian alone in the waiting room, Ozpin's mug still in hand. She realized something crucial.

"Forgot to tell Miss Xiao Long to smash Ozpin's face in with his own mug…" She mused, liking the alteration she'd made to the request. "Ah well, serves him right for making them worry like that without a better assurance to the distraught students."

"I do hope Miss Rose turns out well"

With that she returned to her duties until midnight.

**A/N: This one is 1.2k words, my longest work yet! Anyway, to let you know my Character is not Vesdalt, though he does share a relationship with the guy in the picture. Also to Master Dude the 21****st****, I did want to emphasize my characters size, but chose a bad example by using Jaune as a base figure, I should have used Cardin or a Grimm. Things won't be settling for a while though, have plans that will allow the teams, and you to see just who my character really is. Flashbacks, dreams, hallucinations, memory triggers… These will all play a part in helping you all build a mental image. Later, hopefully today!**


	5. Chapter 5

The moment the two entered the sterile room holding Ruby Rose, the larger of the two immediately stiffened up, expanding to his full volume in an instant.

It was quite the sight to behold, considering his origins.

The ICW was a large room, and it allowed the giant to fully stretch his back and shoulders. He stood at exactly 3.5 meters, had shoulders the length of an Ursa Major's height from tip to tip, and looked too thick for a King Taijuu to swallow, and had limbs that would put a fully grown Goliath to shame.

Despite the spectacular view, one had to wonder why he even rose to his full height in the first place when they both knew he preferred to keep a much lower profile.

"Desruc, is something the matter" For a few moments nothing was said between the two, the larger simply moving closer towards Ruby's ailing form. Once he had reached to the bedside, the giant kneeled down on his right knee, bent over as if in a praying position and reached into his pouch.

Now, Ozpin was an extremely sharp man, and he'd noticed the little pouch that the giant carried, the humor being the immense size difference between the object and the person carrying it. He'd said nothing about it until now, hoping that maybe he'd see its contents soon enough.

From inside that pouch he took out an old, brown, [Aged Feather] from what could possibly be a large bird. He raised it so it was pressed on the bed and said words, that Ozpin swore would never come out of the large man's mouth again-as Desruc himself had sworn.

"I have returned to the [Bonfire], great [Fire Keeper]"

_There is a reason that time and position are together, without one to balance the other, there would be nothing stopping the fabric of existence from unraveling itself._

_For as the light of a candle burns brighter, so does the shadow it casts grow ever deeper. _

_When time begins to unwind, perceptions will crack and falter._

_When location begins to evaporate, anchors will crumble and concepts are free to take any form it wishes._

_Death will become only a nuisance rather than a threat, its final rest escaping many who would then willingly seek out its cod embrace._

_The Dark Sign will be born once more._

Ozpin looked at what could only be called a miracle.

Ruby Rose had made a miraculous recovery, her vitals immediately spiking back to its regular- even better that before-levels!

"Desruc, I don't know what you did, but it worked!" He shouted, uncaring if anyone heard him. He loved his cute little students no matter how old they got, and would willingly sacrifice his image to keep them safe. He tapped the seemingly petrified giant, but received no response "Professor Desruc Daednu T'naig?"

He got a response, just not from who he expected to be unconscious for a few more hours. "The [Bearer of the Curse] will not respond to you right now, Dean of Beacon"

From Ruby Rose's mouth, words formed. It was definitely her voice, she implied maturity and wisdom through pain but her tone was dead and so were her eyes. This was definitely not the little red-head he called his cute student. "Who are you and what have you done to Miss Rose and Professor Desruc?"

All traces of previous mirth evaporated from the Dean, he was wary of this stranger speaking through one of his students.

Through a face so painfully similar to the woman he crushed heavily on.

"This world will soon fall like my own" She turned so she sat in a position that faced the still kneeling giant, her right hand brushed tentatively against the [Aged Feather] in the petrified giant's massive fingers. Her left placed itself upon the fully encompassing helmet as she spoke "But there is hope to end the cycle before it starts, to rid this world of the womb that birthed the dark [Humanity] I know of. The [Father of the Abyss] lays dormant in the Grimm, and Dust is what I know as the ashes [The First Flame]"

"Why are you telling me this? To stop some cycle that you refuse to explain?"

She seemed to smile at his frustration, taking her hand away from the Giant yet not meeting his gaze. "[Bearer of the Curse] it is time to take up arms once more, should you need to rest once more, go then to the [Forest of Fallen Giants], where blood falls from the branches and Nectar flown in veins."

"My time is almost up Dean of Beacon, If you've more questions, the [Bearer of the Curse] can answer them" Now, her flat gaze met his sharp ones, like he'd wanted the whole time.

Ozpin blinked.

"Tell him that it's time to face his past" That last line proved to be her last, as Ruby Rose returned, blinked twice in confusion and fell back to bed to continue snoozing.

Meanwhile, Professor Desruc rose from his kneeling positon and faced his headmaster "You must have questions"

"Yes, and you have answers I need"

Desruc nodded "Come to my room, it's time to talk openly. We'll also need to speed up the schedule by a few months if what the [Fire Keeper] says is true"

"Indeed, things will begin to get hectic now"

The two walked out of the ICW, discussing grim matters. Completely forgetting to tell Glynda about Ruby's condition.

At midnight, the teams came together and found one Ruby Rose missing. Following this, hours were spent until morning searching everywhere for Ruby save for the RWBY dormitory, where she had wandered in to.

She was then found the next day happily munching on cookies in the Dining Commons while everyone seemed dead tired, especially Glynda.

Glynda personally smashed the Dean's head in with his own mug later that day, resulting in Ozpin without his coffee.

Things were truly getting worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Link for an idea of the image of Desruc's custom armor is in my home page, I do not own it!**

**Also to answer some questions, all your answers will be revealed this chapter, and if it isn't, then I'll give out some more 'hints' on the next chapter!**

As the search for Ruby Rose continued throughout Beacon, two figures headed towards a massive dorm that doubles as a workshop. It was Professor Desruc's Dormitory, for applying dust to everything.

"It's been quite some time since I've used these things." Jars of Dust of every type lined the shelves and walls, from the most mundane to the incredibly rare ones, in the all their various forms. "And in their disuse I've been experimenting with all sorts of combinations of dust with them"

Looking around, Ozpin saw a sheaf of notes stacked neatly under each jar, some having more than five, but all had at least one indicating some research had been done on them at least once. Ozpin was now truly convinced that Desruc knew his stuff, despite the seemingly random way he had chosen his position as a Dust Applications Professor.

"Here we may talk as we please" The Giant took his place at what seemed to be a stone throne, but he knew better than to assume such arrogance. It was probably there because it fit him.

Desruc was all about functionality, ornaments interested him little.

"Desruc Daednu T'naig, when you first came here I almost ended you on the spot due to a misinterpretation on my part, and for that I apologize" Ozpin began, seating himself on a wooden table across the giant. It was most likely a furniture for a drink considering its size and relative position to the stone chair.

"It took you more than a decade to apologize for that little incident? I'm surprised, I've forgotten such trivial things" Desruc laughed, the deep sound resounding through the Headmaster's bones in a very pleasant way. "Though, judging on how you've brought up such a… memorable event, you wished to make a point. Do tell."

"The [Fire Keeper] that took over Miss Rose… you seemed overtly familiar with her. I'd appreciate some information of her before we go to this [Forest of Fallen Giants]" Ozpin asked, curious on the person that the stoic Professor showed such reverence towards "I've never seen you pay such high respect to anyone, no matter how polite you are."

"Indeed, to begin her tale, I must share mine as well. While I was in a trance, I listened in on your conversation so there's no need for you to tell me anything. Relax, and make yourself comfortable, this tale will be very lengthy…"

"_I came from a world different than this. I am neither native to this planet nor to the time stream."_

"_I come from a world where time has unraveled itself, loosening anything with the concept of 'Time' within it. Death is one such concept warped"_

"_It all began, when fire made its way into our world, which was desolate, peaceful, and bleak."_

"_The fire empowered my people with greatness, allowing us to expand our influence into power"_

"_We built great cities and ruled with fairness to our people, we were loved and we loved"_

"_But just as a candle casts a deeper shadow the greater it burns, so did our flame create disparity, it created a darkness that grew in strength as we did"_

"_The populace knew it as the [Dark sign], a curse of immortality in undeath"_

"_My father called it on what it was birthed from, [Humanity]."_

"_As such, the world lurched into an endless cycle of rising and falling. Kingdoms rise before falling to ruin, heroes and monsters with different faces but similar roles. Nothing advances, nor degrades too much"_

"_The races built upon the carcass of their predecessors, unknowing of their fate. Destined to rise to glory, then fall to extinction."_

"_There were three intelligent races that populated the known world: Humans, Giants, and Dragons"_

"_I was the last [Bearer of the Curse], I ended the cycle of decay that day"_

"_I became so when my father cursed my deformed body, he was a King you see, and having a runty prince was a shame too great for him to bear. But he loved me and did the only thing he could."_

"_So, he trained my mind and body in secret, with barbaric methods and crude magic that used pain to operate. It made me strong, while flaying my mind with untold pain for a thousand winters as it did."_

"_He sent me across the sea after that, the training being the only thing he could give me other than a simple loin cloth for me."_

"_I traveled and eventually…somehow received the Dark sign"_

"_An old lady spun me a tale of a kingdom, a place where I could break the [Dark sign] that has claimed so many. I thought that maybe if I did, my father could take me back. As a hero."_

"_And then I met her upon the side if the cliff by the tree, staring out unto the crashing waves. She looked terribly lifeless when we first met and mix of hope and sadness glinted upon her eyes when she named me for the first time"_

"_She was the [Emerald Herald], and I was named [Bearer of the Curse]"_

The story had indeed been long, by now it was almost midnight, and Ozpin was really feeling the exhaustion without his coffee. Sitting on a Coffee table without the after mentioned drink could do that to people (Ozpin).

"I assume there is more you aren't telling me?"

"Indeed, but enough about my past for today, we must discuss our avenues of subtle pre-emptive strikes tomorrow"

"I see now you are quite aggressive" Ozpin said "if you don't mind we'll be having a meeting with an Atlas General about this. Don't worry he's a good friend"

"I see, may I know his name?"

"James Ironwood"

"Thank you Head master, but I'm sure we'll do better to discuss things together. As a group" Desruc punctuated the last part "You need to rest, Headmaster. Good night."

Picking up the white-haired man, Desruc promptly threw him out in the same manner most would throw a stray cat found rummaging through their fridge. The door closed softly so as to not disturb the other sleeping professors, leaving the headmaster out in the hall alone.

With nothing else to do, he began to set up a meeting with his scroll.

Ozpin: James we need to talk, at my place.

James: Why so sudden? I thought you didn't need me any more after that whole fiasco with the invading Grimm.

Ozpin: Things have changed, were getting ready to execute the [Dust-Storm Contingency], by the end of the month.

James: I see, and to think that I wasted that trip back to Atlas for nothing with the Vital festival coming up.

Ozpin: Well you did transport a dangerous criminal personally, I would hardly call that 'nothing'. Anyways, can you make it tomorrow?

James: I'm halfway there already, is there anything else you need?

Ozpin: No, but if you want, you can bring WHATEVER you need, I certainly won't complain.

James: I'm surprised, why did you change your mind?

Ozpin: Not 'Why', but 'Who". You'll meet a likeminded individual tomorrow.

James: I see, thank you for the information Ozpin.

Ozpin: Indeed, I hope to see you to see you at zero-eight-hundred in my office. Good night.

Before the General had time to type a retort, the Dean had already put way the device. He stretched his stiff body, missing two certain teams rushing through the halls as he did so. "Time for bed I guess"

With a yawn Professor Ozpin entered his bedroom, and fell into a nightmarish slumber in which he remembered not getting much information on the [Fire Keeper] other that a small glimpse, for six whole hours.

Tomorrow he world definitely find his coffee mug though.

In his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I am considering applying Nautilus's Amor from LoL as the base and the picture I have as its décor, let me know what you think! The link is also in my account page, I do not own either!**

**Also this chapter will be far longer than all the others, please tell me if you prefer this length, shorter or longer!**

[Forever Falls], a massive forest of trees that perpetually sheds leaves. These leaves possess a withered quality and reddish tint that suggests the season to be in the fall, but it is not so. They perpetually fall from their branches, coating the ground, filling the air and covering the view with falling leaves all year long.

Hence the name: [Forever Falls]

These trees however contain something special that sets them apart from any other tree in Vytal, only occurring in this particular area of the continent. They each contain an abundance of incredibly nutritious sap the same color as its falling leaves.

The forest also sports an overabundance of Grimm inhabiting it, explaining the lack of sap collectors that would've swarmed the place by the thousands if that wasn't the case.

But, instead of civilian sap collectors or Grimm, today the students to Beacon Academy would be collecting the sap for the upcoming Vytal festival. This task would be dedicated to the First-Years in particular, a task of great importance, of exemplary action, of-

"THIS AGAIN?"

The person in particular shouting their mouth off would be none other than Jaune Arc, which was out of character of him due to his inferiority complex. Of course, one has to remember the near-traumatic events in this particular forest that turned his world to the side. The day Jaune saved Cardin from being mauled by an Ursa Major, despite knowing the former bully fully deserving it that day for his actions.

But why wouldn't he be happy about it? Of the day his bullying stopped? Well, that would be because of the chosen method of transportation into said forest. He didn't hate the forest despite the life-changing events that took place in it. Jaune simply didn't know how to land, even after several months at Beacon Academy. Which made sense in a twisted sort of way, as this was the elite school for future top-tier huntresses and hunters; something as simple as a [Landing Strategy] seemed much too trivial to go over in anywhere but in practical applications.

"Alright my cute little students, today we will be collecting sap from the forest. I trust that each of your respective team leaders have already briefed you on the mission and distributed the supplies among the rest?" Amongst the students were the usual three teams, and the individual students themselves were all carrying the tools needed to find, extract, and store the sap of the trees in [Forever Falls]. Some like Cardin and Nora carried excess supplies simply due to their greater strength, while those like Weiss and Blake handled lighter, note-taking material.

"Did Professor Ozpin just call us his 'cute little students'?" Ruby asked her sister disbelievingly, who was carrying almost half he teams supplies with her. The blonde simply giggled, giving little response other than that.

"Well it is the Headmaster we're talking about here right?" Weiss replied relishing in her greatly reduced load. The other students that were within listening range simply made grunting noises of acknowledgement.

Everyone agreed that one had to have a few screws loose to teach such a stressful job, calling them pet names probably served as a psychological relief mechanism of some sort.

"Forget that! What about this platform? Can't you all see that's the real problem?" Jaune hissed quietly to Ruby before addressing the others. "We're going to be launched off-!"

"If there isn't, then good luck!"

Jaune Arc never got to finish his complaint on the ground, as the all the pads simultaneously activated rather than separately, all due to the little remote in Ozpin's hands. He was however given a generous minute-and-half in the air to finish his complaints and whatever tension he had before Phyrra saved his posterior using her shield to protect it from the scraping, unforgiving ground.

"Now then, let us make haste to the [Forest of Fallen Giants], I assume you know where it is, Professor Desruc?" Ozpin's cheerful mood quickly diminished as he turned his attention to more serious matters, namely getting some answers from the [Fire Keeper].

"It is exactly where it is described as, 'where blood falls from the branches and Nectar flown in veins'. We will head to the very epicenter of this forest, to the heart of the [Forever Falls]." Desruc explained to both Ozpin and James, who would be attending the meeting as well.

[Forever Falls], its leaves are perpetually a shade of light-red. But at its center lay an alcove of trees far larger and older than the rest, with wood that seemed to resist damage, nectar sweet enough to drive any man into instant addiction, and falling leaves the color and scent of freshly spilt blood. These trees seemed to guard the center of an inner forest far too thick and tightly packed for even air to pass through. Its roots reached unknown kilometers under and its branches wove itself into a tightknit, optimal for dozens of much older Nevermore to roost or nest in, all after countless centuries of growth. It was one of the rare natural barriers that even the Schnee Dust Company had declared a waste of resources to open up, but after only splintering half a tree with a million Lien worth of equipment and Red Dust in an attempt to breakthrough. That tree then proceeded to heal up fully within the week, as if mocking the SDC's attempts.

So that section of the forest had been left alone, labeled a hazard to both finance and health. No one had approached the place since then.

Until now.

"Isn't that place forbidden" James Ironwood asked, his lack of knowledge of local lore showing his Atlantian heritage. The trio simply began moving, following the giant's lead, discussing as they walked.

"No, it's just impossible- until now- to even get in. Every attempt that aimed to breach that cluster of trees has failed spectacularly, if you recall the 'Abandoned Dust Cache', its news made headlines as the Schnee Dust Company's first ever failure to retrieve a potential Dust vein." Ozpin responded, enjoying a sip from his mug of coffee as he did, it was so energizing. "Rumors then spread about this place, while most of them seems outlandish and out right ridiculous…the best lies have a grain of truth in them."

"Yes, now that you mentioned it do remember something that my contact in the SDC mentioned in his reports" James mused, smirking in anticipation soon after, "Perhaps our friend here will prove us to be the first ones to enter this so-called 'Dust-Cache', where the even the SDC has failed."

After an hour of strolling across the Grimm-infested forest- in which they surprisingly encountered no Grimm-and reached an empty band of grass clearly separating the [Forest of Fallen Giants] from [Forever Falls] like Nature's own exclusive club, Destruc paused on the spot, placing an invisible gaze toward to wall of trees that barred their entry. Behind him the two men began to gossip out of boredom. He seemed to be in a trance anyway, it would last quite some time, so why not.

"So, I never had time for this when I came, but now that we do, I feel assured in the question I'm about to ask." James stated somewhat out of the blue, eyeing the giant's form shadow over the two. "Just what is he?"

"James, I've known Professor Desruc for the better part of the decade, but in all honesty I think he's known me and my team for far longer", the Dean began as copied the General's gaze upon the giant. "I wouldn't be surprised if he may the one that allowed my batch to graduate in the first place that time"

James Ironwood blinked, turning to the Dean.

"You mean the stampeding Goliath incident?"

"Indeed, if you've forgotten I'll remind you. That day was our graduation day, and it just so happened that my team was paired with Qrow's on a test to bait a Goliath… and attempt a capture. We only needed observations to pass since capturing any Grimm- let alone one as powerful as a Goliath- was very dangerous for even seasoned Hunters." The white-haired man sighed, recalling the stressful memory "But Taiyang Xiao Long was as impulsive as ever, he wanted to do the impossible. And as you can probably imagine he thought that dropping the cage on the Goliath would work, guess what?"

"What, the he missed?"

"No, it worked surprisingly well, the cage held. The problem however, came right afterwards" Ozpin shook his head in disappointment, "But things would not end smoothly, I failed to properly reign in his habits as I should have done. Did you know that the Goliath we captured was an infant? I bet you can guess what happens next?"

"I think I see how that goes now. Baby Goliath cries, Mama comes and sees what's wrong and instead sees its baby all caged up. It then gets mad enough to lead a stampede." The General derived, he sighed upon seeing his friend nod.

"But he was not the only one to blame, as fear causes anyone to make mistakes, I made another mistake that day that almost wiped out several team's worth of Hunters and Huntresses. "Regret was plain as day in his voice as he spoke "In my panic, I thought that the Professors could handle the Goliaths. I ran back to Beacon with a massive herd of stampeding Goliaths on my tail."

James flinched. It was well known that Goliath's were relatively nomadic Grimm that somewhat avoided humans, they were colossal in size with strength and durability to match. A relatively new one could hold off a whole team of seasoned Hunters until help arrived, but a whole herd of _seasoned_ Goliaths?

Beacon Academy and its faculty should've been wiped off the map within the hour. But it had miraculously survived, how? No-one knew the answer as the case had been known only to the Headmaster at that time as well the teams directly involved. That meant either Ozpin knew, or had more pieces of the story than most considering his odd position as both perpetrator and investigator.

"Fortunately the Goliath's seemed to have redirected the path of their stampede, saving the Academy and its inhabitants. I later confessed to the Headmaster after deciding to shoulder the blame and leaving the rest of the school in bliss of their near-death." He gave a musing smile, staring to a place only he could. "Imagine my surprise when the man smiled, said he'd look into it, and figure out a fitting punishment for me"

"What did he do to you?" Curious, James really wanted to know the punishment if it made Ozpin smirk.

"You're looking at the results right now"

Just then, the giant professor seemed to break from his trance and began to move towards the solid wall of incredibly damage-resistant wood. The two cut off their story telling for now and tried to comprehend just what was going to happen to get past. Was he going to climb? Throw a rock? Push some hidden buttons? Use his unknown strength to break the wood apart-?

A pair of jaws unhinged within closed mouths-to preserve masculinity-as the seemingly unyielding wood _bent _into an open path large enough for the giant professor to fully stretch his whole body and still not reach the half-way mark of the gap. The one being which the forest allowed admittance, easily entered, the entrance beginning to shrink quickly immediately after.

It was fortunate that the two males behind overcame their shock fast enough to sprint through the rapidly closing entrance, else they would either be left alone with a whole horde of Nevermore Grimm, or stuck in the entrance. Fortunate indeed for the two, but not so much for Ozpin's Coffee mug, as it had been left outside in his haste to get in.

Ozpin once again began to stress out over his missing coffee mug.

In the meanwhile, Glynda Goodwich was having the time of her life supervising the First-Years progress on their assignment. It was refreshing to see everyone so uptight and hard at work. Each team was assigned a set number of trees to draw from in a certain area, sampling and marking the high-quality ones while leaving out the others; preventing the over drain of the tree sap. Those that had reached their quota were helping out their peers, and those recently finished marking their trees were busy jotting notes and analysis references to the tree.

It was wonderful seeing such teamwork and diligence. Yes, she was surely in a very good dream.

But all good dreams must come to an abrupt end, and for one Glynda Goodwich it came when she spotted a Goliath infant roaming a dozen meters away from the First-Years' general location.

For one so small, it still had to stay close to its parent. This meant the parent must be close by, half a dozen meters tops.

There was a herd nearby, she had to get her students out of the area since there was no way even she could hold off more than three at a time, let alone a whole herd of them, which could number in the dozens.

Discreetly, she pulled up her Scroll, making great effort to remain calm as she sent an emergency message to the Scroll of every student on the area.

Prof. Goodwich: To all students currently in [Forever Falls], cease all activities immediately. There have been dangerous Grimm sighted in the area. You are to report to your team leaders with all your materials and follow them to the rondevu point for extraction. I will meet you there momentarily to account for strength before we leave. Please make it safely.

Miss Rose: What kind of Grimm was it?

Prof. Goodwich: A Goliath, suspected to be of a nearby herd. Do not engage, they are all extremely dangerous, especially when agitated.

Miss Rose: Orders received, team RWBY is headed to the rondevu point.

Mister Winchester: Orders received, team CDRL will be at the rondevu point.

Mister Arc: Orders received, team JNPR is packing and will meet at the rondevu point.

Miss Coco: Orders received, team CFVY is at the rondevu point and will help account strength.

Mister Wukong: Orders received, team SSSN is accounting strength and will be headed to the rondevu point.

Glynda smiled at their responsible responses, it was nice to see that the future Hunters would not lose their cool under slight pressure and took some initiative. She began walking in the general direction of the rondevu point, putting it away as she did so, and as a result did not see the obstacle in front of her. This obviously resulted in slamming against something, as it always does.

It was simply unfortunate circumstance that the Goliath infant decided to graze on a patch of grass directly in Glynda's path.

The two collided and moved away in shock.

One fell on their buttock.

The other gave a cry of anxiety and confusion into the open sky.

From even within the sealed [Forest of Fallen Giants], an audible beginnings of a stampede could be heard. The occupants both old and new knew that something terrible was going to happen.

Ozpin suddenly had an uneasy wave of Déjà vu wash over him.

His cute little students were in grave danger.

**A/N: Wow, 2.7k words, that's really long! I hope you guys enjoy it, and some feedback would be appreciated. Like, don't like? More armor concepts to suggest?**

**Also I plan to a few LoL characters in for future plot-related reasons, I will have a little poll on my page to see what you guys think. Oh and Shout out to Master Dude the 21****st**** for the great tips! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

It was the absence of a recognizable light source that caused two battle-hardened hunters, Headmasters of their very own Hunter Academies, to get jittery. They were currently treading upon a wooden path of living wood that lead them-or rather Desruc- to the intended location, expanding in front and shrinking just as quickly behind like a bubble. There was no light source save the strange, almost fairy-like speckles of light that floated throughout the area, providing them with an unearthly glow.

There seemed to be no end to the walking, confirming Ozpin's suspicions that the SDC would bankrupt itself not half way through the forest if they dedicated its resources to breaching it. It was at least a few hundred meters by now and they were still walking, he only hoped that if they needed an escape route, it would be through a faster route.

James was alert at the faded shadows that covered the area despite the glow, he knew it was irrational f him, but there was a feeling to this place. He thought that some the hollows along the path looked too much like large, head shaped crevices. That was impossible however, as there was no recognizable facial features to incite his suspicions. After all there were no species on Remnant that did not have a face.

Right?

"We have arrived"

Their lead paused, the wooden bubble extending one more time to reveal a pair of massive stone double-doors more than two dozen meters high and a quarter of that wide. They didn't seem to be open it normally if the wooden roots stretching across each crevice of the doors were any indication of its locked state, not to mention the colossal weight of the doors themselves. No way would a normal human ever be able to budge it, maybe a dozen Goliath's at full sprint would though.

"That… doesn't seem to be right, isn't it supposed to you know, somehow open itself up like with those trees earlier?" The Atlas Headmaster whispered to his Vale counterpart. Ozpin inclined his head in agreement, it did make sense considering the past events. Unless there was something missing here, something like-

"Wait inside that hollow, and do not come out until I have opened the gates. This will be dangerous for beings of your stature." The giant turned, pointing his finger to the said natural hole that seemed large enough for four fully grown men to snooze comfortably in. It fit the two Headmasters like a glove.

Once he was convinced that the two frail humans were safely tucked away, he began to open the gates as only a true giant would.

Desruc knew that the humans of this world were different from the ones back in his native world. They were more sophisticated, uncorrupted, respectable, worked-towards a mutual enemy- together, wiser, smarter, caring, and tougher.

Innocent.

The Grimm was everything he knew of the Abyss in its true form, creatures of dark forever hungering the light. They could only be harmed by Dust, strange substances that gave off the same feeling [Estus] and its respective shards did. They tasted quite different from the original apparently though, as each one gained a flavor to match it properties. Red Dust tasted like spice, Blue Dust was minty, Brown Dust was earthy, and Green Dust was gassy. He'd been experimenting on Dust in more ways than a few.

Using several metric tons of each of the four types of dust, easily procurable thanks to his particular area of interest, he'd created sub-types of existing Dust, like lightning oriented Dust. Then he further distilled them into less common sub-types that the likes of SDC held in tight-control. A few that he created did not exist yet, these were untested and were the last thing on his list to experiment on.

Then there were the various forms of application of Dust in various combinations. Imbuing into clothing, as an energy source, as propellant, as metal additives, the list was endless. This was what he specialized in. This was what he taught his innocent students at Beacon Academy.

Desruc grabbed hold of the thickest root in his hands, wrapping his fingers carefully over the sturdy root to ensure a good grip, he dug his heels into the ground and used his vast strength to pull.

Meanwhile, James and Ozpin were somewhat nervously and excitedly listening to the ominous sounds of wood slowly succumbing to pressure, creaks and cracks slowly filled the empty air in a rising tempo. Accompanying this was the unmistakable sound of grinding stone, getting louder and faster in rhythm as time passed. Until finally a final snapping crescendo of snapping wood and slammed wooden doors flew over their heads, accompanying this was of course, massive chunks of wood flying and rolling over head. Wood that was impossible to be even permanently harmed by a million Lien worth of Red Dust was shredded by this man (?) through sheer brute strength?

"The way is open, we may proceed"

James didn't get time to gawk as his Vale counterpart quickly pulled him out of the hollow to stand behind the Beacon professor that really couldn't be called human anymore.

Desruc may not seem like it, but he was quite awestruck the moment he stepped through the gates of his people. It was the very same pair of gates in which he was exiled. Inside was the home of the Giants, the [City of Flesh stone], a gathering of shelters made from the bodies of the fallen in their moments of existence. The whole forest itself was made from the bodies of the [Old Ones], giants that came before his people, their remnants forming the living, impregnable [Forest of Fallen Giants] that housed his people.

Apparently the [Old Ones] considered his father's generation to be Midget-runts of the litter, a name that even his father didn't use on him. Father was at least twenty meters tall, so to call him that meant that the [Old Ones] had to be simply colossal enough to do so. Desruc himself didn't even reach four meters.

The [City of Flesh stone] looked incredibly quiet, its natural alcoves-that were usually occupied by individual resting Giants- were empty. 'Homes' were empty, that usually never happened unless the said Giant went to hunt or was dead.

Every home was empty.

Panic gripped his heart, something that was an old, but well remembered feeling. Right now he needed to know, needed to see if the King of Giants was still in his alcove. To see if his father was still alive.

So he sprinted to the single largest Alcove a few dozen kilometers away, leaving two stunned humans in his wake.

Desruc entered the hollow of the Flesh-stone Alcove, entering a darkened domain unlit by the [Soul Flies] that illuminated the rest of the city. The empty space was barren, naught a single familiar shape caught is vision.

He remembered being born in this very place, of catching sight of his father's disappointed demeanor. He remembered the agonizing training he endured in this dark place, the strange rituals to carve knowledge into his soul, the only way the king could show compassion, to train him into a superior warrior before exile.

There was nothing here now.

Hold on, at the very center he saw something frighteningly familiar. A long rod that seemed to be jammed into the ground surrounded by smaller rods at a seemingly random pile. It was definitely something he was far too intimate with.

It was an unlit [Bonfire].

Was the cycle truly endless? Did he not end it? What would happen if he lit it? Would he once again be able to open his own Bottomless bag, where his greatest treasures were hidden? Where he kept his father's soul from passing?

He clenched his fists in determination, stamping out his uncertainty. There was but one way to find out if his fears were true or not.

Desruc reached to the [Bonfire] and sent his soul into it to activate the flames.

At first, only embers appeared, but soon the fire grew to an engulfing flame, giving off a pleasant heat. It also provided much needed lighting to the room, giving form to something that was previously hidden in the darkness.

There, laying against the wall and barely alive sat the [King of Giants].

Not wasting any time, Desruc treaded over the shriveled-but still colossal-form of the [King of Giants] and kneeled before the dying king.

"My King, I have returned from exile"

Out of all the history of the giants only he had ever been exiled, so it would make sense that all knew of him as an exile and vice versa. Seeing as the king himself exiled him, it made sense that the king began to stir, slowly awakening form his slumber. "So it seems, the time has finally come for me to find release from this cowardly fate"

"My King, of what fate do you speak of?"

"I sent out my people to the lands of that vile ruler to retrieve that which had been stolen, my most favored son taking my place on the battlefield after I had been too wounded in the initial defense to invade." He laughed bitterly "I lay here, hiding like a coward while I lose what family I have left. My eldest are most likely slain during the invasion, my youngest I exiled"

"But I am BACK, father!"

"I can neither listen nor see you, only your touch and even that is failing. I do not know what has happened, but simply knowing one such as you, such a small survivor to return after does wonders to me. You remind me so much of my youngest son, the one I exiled and have since regretted." The king continued to speak, but he was clearly delirious and dying. It felt wrong to interrupt his last words despite wanting to tell him that the youngest HAD indeed returned. "I don't have much energy left, so listen to you king and listen well! This will be my final order to you as well as my will-"

He stilled for a few moments, his soul running out of energy to stay within the withered giant as he spoke. It was now or never. "On my person is the only thing of value, an amulet that will allow access to the true [Giant's Treasure]. The one that vile Vendrick stole being the only working copy of it we had seeing as the real one was to never be used." Again he stilled, but this time it was longer. He was running out of time.

"Within that room, take everything there is inside and travel the world. You WILL find my youngest and give him his inheritance. To use it… use my soul to power it, and tell him to use it to fight the Dark "The king was once again about to lay still for what would probably be the last time, but with a surprising push of willpower, he forced out the his very last words.

"Tell him that his father never forgot"

With that, the King collapsed into a pile on in animated flesh. Soon it would be an indistinguishable part of the massive alcove, like all dead giants after death took them. He tentatively took the acclaimed amulet off his father's body like the treasure it was.

But not him. Death would not claim the true [Last Giant]. The [Darksign] would ensure that, it both pleased and formed dread.

He would be alone forever, but to ensure that the humanity here was preserved, he would bear the curse as a tolerable burden. For his fallen people. For the world that he let fall into destruction to save it.

"Indeed, but we shall see shall we?"

Turning around at blinding speeds, Desruc spotted three feminine figures standing close to the [Bonfire]. He recognized the [Emerald Herald] in her true form as she was not possessing Ruby at the moment. The two beside her seemed to be somewhat familiar women, one wore a dominantly red out fit and another wore mainly-white clothing, but both looked _very_ familiar.

It wasn't until the two shyly slipped behind the [Fire Keeper] from the unseen, but analyzing gaze, and two Headmasters came bursting in an hour later did the names come spewing out.

"S-Summer…Rose?" Ozpin's mouth felt like immediately cracking and falling off at the impossible sight of his revived crush.

"W-inter-"James fared much worse, unable to say the name of the girl he nearly crushed to death for, he was simply a jittering mess afterwards.

The two girls, both seemingly revived from the dead, attempted to hide themselves behind the [Fire Keeper]. It was a surreal experience for almost all the parties involved.

The [Emerald Herald] broke the silence. "Come to the fire, there is a story from each of us. We can all hear it together."

And somehow she managed to dissuade the situation with her dead tone, bringing the group to huddle around the fire. It quickly devolved into Summer and Winter demanding Ozpin and James respectively to divulge them on the situation regarding Ruby and Weiss. As that took place The [Emerald Herald] took the opportunity to approach the Cursed, Undead Giant.

"So Summer, should I say your death was highly exaggerated? Since you're obviously in front of us and not in the several …dozen pieces I last saw you in." Ozpin asked nervously, the memory of who he _knew_ to be Summer Rose still fresh in his mind. He still remembered spending several months by himself hunting down the Grimm responsible, recovering her remains and placing her ashes in an urn hidden in his office. This woman couldn't be Ruby's mother, no matter how similarly they looked. The following reasons made him nervous: she was as young as he remembered, which was impossible since as she should have aged. Summer was dead, he'd cremated her remains himself. He still needed conformation though, if only to ease his aching heart. "How… are you still alive?"

If she was an imposter, then he'd shove a blade in hers to ease his aching one.

If she wasn't…

"What are you talking about Ozzy? I did die! You were there when those dammed Grimm ambushed me and Ruby years ago!" The might-be Summer replied in confusion, causing a whole scale failure in Ozpin's brain. He failed to comprehend her exact words. She just admitted to have certainly died, but was having that very same impossible conversation. The dead don't talk!

"But…you're dead."

"Of course!" The elder Rose smiled smugly at the small victory, before frowning at a realization. "Hold on, you're asking why heaven decided to dump me back on Remnant?"

Ozpin could only nod, much of his brain simply fried off from the excessive discontinuous logic heaped on him.

"Well how about this then, after me and Ruby play catch up with each other, we'll talk then"

As she said this, Ozpin knew this was Summer Rose. The sheer adoration in her tone as she mentioned Ruby could only be described as motherly and affectionate. This revelation was too much for him to handle, he needed his coffee.

As the men were having a mental breakdown on seeing their once-dead crushes, the women were enjoying simply toying the stun-locked men. Like a cat toying with a new born mouse. Simply too good to eat.

Shanalotte observed their discussion from the sidelines, content with simply having a chance to experience such peace once again.

"This place, such peace is not found even in Majulah" She remarked calmly in her usual dead tone. The Giant didn't respond, he never did during his stay with her. "Is this why you are able to speak so freely to them yet not me? Do you see me as an unwanted remnant of a tainted world?"

He relaxed his posture, allowing a more… open interaction.

"Or is it because of who we both are. You, the [Bearer of the Curse] as well as the last Giant. I, a failed experiment, caged to the ground by invisible shackles." Her back leaned to his shoulder, he remained as silent as he ever was. But not inactive at all.

She saw a fist slowly rise face-level to her, turning as it opened, it revealing an [Aged Feather] that she had given him so long ago. It sat in his massive palm like a sliver of wood, waiting to be retrieved. She tentatively took the valued feather, and despite the lack of expressions of her face, her body language showed just how grateful she was on getting it back despite not expecting its return, ever.

Looking behind, she saw that the Giant had dropped his hand back to his side. The gesture may have meant more to her than what the [Bearer of the Curse] could possibly imagine, but that didn't make her feel any less gratuitous towards him. She then made herself comfortable on his shoulder, amused at the drama in front of her. Perhaps this was what peace felt like?

If so, then she would do anything to preserve such innocent voices. To prevent more from becoming like her.

The next hour was spent as a sort of down-time for the six individuals. Ozpin and Summer's spoke about Ruby calmly, James and Winter discussed Weiss' progress with a warmer tone, the [Emerald Herald] leaned comfortably on her chosen [Bearer of the Curse] while enjoying exuberant atmosphere of the peaceful world, and Desruc began to sort out his long-neglected inventory.

This peace would only last until a tremor shook the ground, one that Ozpin was familiar with.

His cute little students were in grave danger.

They had to get there now!

So he turned to the only way out of place.

"Desruc, did you feel that? That was herd or charging Goliath's headed to the east…where our students are busy locating sap"

Without a word the Giant rose to his full form, piled the other five humans into his left arm, placed away his things and prepared to leave.

He sprinted

The frightened and surprised screams of two pair's men and women would be the only thing to indicate their arrival to the Beacon Academy students.

He didn't particularly care though, his innocent student were in danger!

And not even Vendrick himself and his army would save them from his terrible wrath.

**A/N: And… that is again 2.7k words! I'm so happy that people are reviewing and giving me polls! I'll perhaps post a chapter tomorrow that shows what an angry Dad can do before taking a break! **

**Next time: Desruc is going to put the 'Bad' into some Goliath "Ass"!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter will be action-packed! It's my first time doing so action ass kicking in words so please tell me what you all think so that I can improve my story telling. The more feedbacks I get, the higher quality my next chapter will be. Now we begin.**

** watch?v=Vf8M8_Mw3UM&list=RDMfk8A8rIRQk&index=27 I listened to this song while writing!**

Desruc sprinted through the [Forever Falls] in a mad rush, whatever he couldn't smash through with his strength he vaulted cleanly over, and the unfortunate trees that barred his path were pulverized with his shoulder charge. He was getting closer into the stampeding herd, the vibrations were unmistakable. They were getting stronger the closer he got, a good sign for him, but not so much for the students in peril.

His acceleration was decent, but not so much for the squishy humans in his arms though, he'd need to drop them off somewhere safe. Somewhere he'd remember to pick up later. He scanned the surroundings that passed in a blur.

Spotting an Ursa den nearby gave him an idea. He quickly changed directions and went over, replacing its Grimm inhabitants with human ones with a vicious backhand to their armored faces, then flinging the bodies away to dispose of it. "I will take care of the Goliath, you stay here. Safe"

"We can help!" Ozpin protested sharply, gesturing to himself and Ironwood. "We world-class hunters, Desruc. We can handle several Goliaths!"

"If you could locate the students and escort them that would help… but I've no idea where they are. I need to stop the herd now." He gave a heavy sigh and left to do as he said. This left five humans to ponder their choices, Summer was the first to grin."

"Since when do WE listen to anyone right, Winter?" She looked to her white counterpart, who smiled mischievously.

"Right then, we know we can't fight off the herds, but we CAN find and help the students" Winter laid her analysis down, then turned to Ozpin "Did you ever employ that tracking chip I drew up?"

Ozpin grinned. "Oh yes, EVERY student has one. It shows what they're doing at all times"

"Pervert"

"Hey, I've got make up for Taiyang's absence"

Desruc reached the top a hill, giving a great vantage point. He observed the area and saw the herd moving towards the student's meet-up point should anything happen. Something had certainly happened.

And now they were directly several minutes from being turned into paste under-foot countless Grimm...

Desruc cursed his ineffectiveness, even if he was strong enough to tear a fully grown Goliath limb from limb in seconds, there were simply too many of them to kill before some inevitably reached the student body and crushed them into paste. The fourth years could probably manage to kill one, but simple first-years? They had neither developed the experience nor the skill to do so yet.

He needed to stop the herd, but how? There wasn't anything bigger than a Goliath, nor as scary as one when enraged.

He had no choice, if he couldn't kill all of them, he simply needed to disable as many as possible. Break the fore legs at the knee or kick them in the same place from behind, such massive Grimm would immediately lose balance and topple from the sudden loss in support to their massive frames. The ones behind would either stop or trip over their fallen, creating a larger barrier of their own fallen. If he could find the right angle, he could start toppling from that point to create a Domino effect of massive proportions. Maybe kill a few downed ones to either scare them off or attract attention. Maybe even-

Herd distance: Five hundred meters.

No time. He crouched down with his right shoulder aimed towards the herd. Running would take too long, and jumping was out of the question. Desruc wound up his arm, gathering as much energy as he could, and punched the ground. The force was enough to pulverize the rocks underneath, but that was not his intention. With his strength, he had used Newton's Third, using enough force to counteract the forces that kept his body on the ground.

In other words: he flew.

He landed in the middle of the herd, killing the Goliath finding itself supporting his massive weight. The lead stampeders leading the herd were quite a few lanes to from the front. It didn't matter though, he simply had to thin the numbers enough from behind to get them confused enough.

In a split second he had locked onto a new target to his front left.

The Grimm never saw the ground-shattering punch tear its left fore-leg from under it, it reared as best it could from the immense pain, but this action only caused much disturbance within the charging ranks. Many behind it continued to charge forward, tripping over as it rushed over its pausing companions. The others beside it panicked at the sudden attack and began to scatter away from the main stream, sowing more chaos within the ranks. He left those lost ones alone.

Dashing as fast he could to a lane farther up a head, he shoved the Goliath down towards its comrades. Some fell like dominos, more scattered into the oncoming horde causing mayhem in their panic. Many were now simply causing chaos within their own ranks. His job was almost done.

Herd distance: One hundred meters.

He dashed once again to the farthest he dared to and simply tore into their ranks as fast as he could. On his left side, he stomped down on bowed knees, on his right, he picked up a few lighter ones and threw into the lanes farther in. He was almost done sowing enough chaos-

Herd distance: Forty meters.

At this point he could make out the cluster of First-Years rooted on the spot even under the countless stampeding legs. He needed more power! He had to stop them, he just needed more time! He needed-!

Now that he he'd gained the attentions of the herd, some were attacking him with body slams, their bony armor ramming him with enough force to send his frame flying. But it was too late, and as was tossed in deeper to the charging horde from the force of the blow, he began to despair. He couldn't save them.

It wasn't enough, he needed more of their attentions on him! He needed more time, even a little bit!

Herd distance: Ten meters.

The lead Goliath, clearly the herd leader from its impressive size and almost fully armored body, was nearing the student body in panicked frenzy. He momentarily saw a flash of red quickly covered by yellow figure rushing in. Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long.

Yang Xiao Long was going to take a hit for her sister she wouldn't be able to survive from yet. They were all going to die.

_Die_

_**Die**_

_**Die!**_

All because he was too weak.

All because he was too late.

Carnage surrounded him as his arms tore the massive Grimm down, but it was just a desperate movement. Even as he tried to get to Yang first, the Yellow Brawler had maxed out her Aura in an attempt to absorb the deathblow. The Grimm saw this challenge and responded, it prepared to squash them flat under several tonnes of mass.

He wanted-no, NEEDED Power. More Time. More Power. More Time. More Power. More Time. More Power. More Time. More Power. More…

"…_Power? Time?" A sultry voice echoed into his mind, and as it did so the punch he threw to crush a charging Goliath's skull was slowed to a near-stop. He was frozen and so was the world around him. He could see the despair on Ruby's face as she realized her sister would be no more in but a few moments. He saw Glynda rushing to aid Yang, her Sigils half-formed already, but it was already too late._

_Laughter filled the air, and a grey-robed figure materialized in front of him. The tone was toying, all-knowing…and dead. The figure's head was in the path of the slowed punch as if taunting him, then it spoke. _

"_What is it you desire?" Her voice was sensual, promising untold pleasures in her lithe form, covered by a grey-cloak. She was dangerous. "What's wrong? Didn't you want to save them? Didn't you beg for more time? More Power?"_

_Her slender fingers reached out and brushed against the bared and grey skin of his face, it tingled, telling him that his helmet was no longer in place. He could do nothing as she drew closer to him like a ghost, "Simply accept us…and you will have power…you will have time." Her head shifted up, revealing the delicate features of the bottom half of her face. "Accept us…"_

_The figure radiated a power he was all too familiar with, from the sensation, to her voice, to her glow._

_For all intents and purposes, he was speaking to a direct incarnation of the [First Flame]. Where there was light, so did shadows exist, hence the 'us' in her speech pattern._

"_We offer you power. We offer you strength. We offer you both the light and dark! We do not offer one, but both! Let there be no disparity, Accept us!"_

_The Age of Dark and Age of Light came and went because there was conflict, disparity, strife, contradiction, discrimination, hate. One needs both, not either. Balance needed to be taken willingly, else it will be forced upon._

_Just like Dranglic._

_Just like Lordran._

_Just like all the kingdoms that rose and fell throughout countless ages, as men fought the restoration of balance._

_The balance that needs to be restored through destruction, or unification._

_Desruc couldn't answer, but the ominous the woman had taken her hand off his bare face. As his thoughts continued its trek. He could envision the beginnings of a true smile coming as he reached his conclusion on the matter._

"_Let me ACCEPT you both!"_

_The smile she gave back at his response was both heart-warming and sickening._

Time sped up once again-no he could move even as the world was frozen in place. He now had time to save his students. He still barreled through the Goliaths easier than imagined and smashed the leading group of the Herd apart.

For a moment he felt fatigue as time began to speed up, but forced out more energy to keep things slow.

He had to use his time wisely.

Desruc decided to topple over as much of the herd over via crushed knees, it saved more time that killing each one. He would go back to his older plan, the smarter option now that he had time on his side.

By the time he'd finished, Desruc knew that he'd finished in time.

He was simply exhausted.

It was over, but why did everyone look more surprised to see him than the whole pile of dead Goliaths?

Ah well he'd wonder that later, right now a nap sounded so good…

"_Don't worry, I shall watch over them for you, hehehe…"_

**A/N: Did my best to fill this with tension and rationalized-ass kicking. Now how does Desruc affect time? Or can he really? Next Chapter well go back to less action and more talks on his might-be Semblance. Bye Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is going to be fluff and not much action, more of a reflection/bonding session. Oh, and to MD21 question about Desruc's usage of Newton's third law, he simply used his arm strength to push himself off the ground, much like how we can jump off the ground using our leg strength.**

Desruc awoke to the sound of arguing, a distinctively female-dominant one to be sure. He knew his helmet was off, torn to useless scraps during the last scuffle with the Goliath herd. He wondered though, if he'd succeeded in saving Beacon, the general white walls of the room that surrounded him telling nothing of his current location, all of them looked to be the same. Was he even in Beacon?

Clarification came with the opening doors, allowing several individuals he knew to enter. He was certainly at Beacon Academy, if Glynda's still-flushed features were of any indication, following her was the Beacon Academy staff.

"Good afternoon Professor Desruc, I hope you had a pleasant rest?" Ozpin greeted, coming up in front of others in his usual cool manner whilst sipping his beloved coffee, "I apologize if you are unable to see anything. You see, I had to wrap your head as it was badly 'Damaged' to the point where it resembled more of one of those Goliaths footprints rather that a face.

Desruc immediately began to feel up his face up at the mention of wraps, but true to Ozpin's words, his face was completely covered. "I see… did you wrap my _entire _head?" It was a tentatively asked in a way that only the Headmaster could interpret. Meaning: Did anyone else see my face?

"Indeed, I used my favorite shirt first to wrap your injured head! Wouldn't want to scare the others with that terrible bruise, why it even looked like a hole in your face when I first saw it!" At this Ozpin chuckled, fully covering one very important fact with his humorous mask. Meaning: No, no one saw your lack of facial features.

Ozpin had seen his face-or lack thereof- but not the others. He had then immediately perceived it as a personal secret and protected it with his shirt and jokes. Ozpin knew, and his current grin almost radiated curiosity.

"I may not be able to 'see', but I am able to hear. I heard multiple footfalls entering this room, you came with more than Miss Goodwitch, correct?" The lie could only be heard between the two men. After all, how could they know his sight was not at all impaired by the wrappings?

He didn't even have eyes to begin with.

"Indeed, as you may-or may not- know, your heroic actions that day saved the entirety of Beacon Academy. You were the only casualty on our side, while the remaining Goliaths were either diverted or killed off." Ozpin sucked in his breath and straightened himself up with as much dignity as he could, bowing just after "On Behalf of Beacon Academy, I as Headmaster, personally thank you for saving Beacon, its Hunters and Hunters-in-training."

The other staff members followed behind their Dean, bowing and not letting up for at least a minute. Finally he straightened up, releasing the others from their formal position of gratitude.

Desruc was delighted, no one had ever thanked him before so profusely! It was almost as good as finally tearing Nashandra limb from skeletal limb.

That pawning Abyssal Spawn…

"You know I just has the distinct 'feeling' that you all bowed to me, such a shame I'm unable to witness it with these wraps impairing my vision" Desruc feigned disappointment, hiding his feverish glee " It would have certainly been such a memorable event"

"Indeed, such an excellent view of Glynda's wonderful che-" Ozpin joked, but was silenced as the Disciplinary Mistress discreetly crushed his foot under heel, all the while a blush and stoic expression fixed on her face. The Dean grit his teeth and bent over in the pain that would not cease.

"Ignore the Dean for now Professor Desruc, even if you did save Beacon, there are still students to teach and lessons to pass on" She took a moment to glance at the clipboard perpetually hugged to her chest, a lucky piece of wood indeed.

Indeed though, with little more that waist cloth and tight bandages to hide his physique, the massive Professor's immensely defined musculature could be clearly seen. As any other woman, she would have drooled a water fall… but there was Ozpin to fill that category, so she was able to resist fantasizing about those abs. "Due to your visual disability, I have taken the liberty to call-in a replacement-"

"That will not be necessary Professor Goodwich, I'm perfectly capable of teaching without my 'eyes'" He almost growled, the unsettlingly deep tone in his voice caused her to flinch back. Realizing his mistaken hostility, he continued with a gentler tone so as to not scare her again "I know you mean well despite your behavior Miss Goodwitch, but… just call off any arrangements you may have had, I can handle things myself"

Her nervous laugh that proceeded next however, was so out of character that everybody looked stunned "Err…well about that. You see she really wanted to teach…"

"Who." It wasn't a question, but a demand. Glynda regained her composure despite her dampening forehead.

"Three actually, Summer Rose has signed up as a Combat Instructor, Winter Schnee as her partner, and…Shanalotte is now to be your assistant."

"Hold on, she actually GAVE you her name?" Absolute incredulity dripped from his tone, even if his facial expression couldn't be seen, not a single person managed to hide a chuckle at the imaginary expression on a face they'd never seen before.

"…yes? I did ask for it after all, why wouldn't she?"

Desruc just sat there, a contemplative, but tense silence following the next few minutes.

The number of times he'd died, the number of souls he'd accumulated, all the times he'd seen her, the only time he'd ever known of her name was just before he'd gone to have his ass handed to him by Nashandra and the hordes of red phantom ambushers. Repeatedly.

So simply having that very woman who'd given her name out of a simple request, when he had to practically take the world's throne itself to get it, simply made her the biggest troll in his mind. "That troll…"

"Anyways she was supposed to take over, but we had an arrangement to drop her to an assistant should you recover enough to do so" Glynda explained, purposely ignoring the comment coming out of the injured staff member "Professor Shanalotte has a surprising number of supportive skills developed from her simple 'Key' semblance."

At this point Professor Port deemed it fit to interrupt with his usual bombastic voice and attitude.

"Ah the wonderful stories you'll tell to the students!" The pot-bellied professor came up, a gleeful smile on his moustache-hidden mouth "Surely not as good as mine, but one more bombastic story for the student to appreciate the might of the old Hunters!"

As he laughed, Professor Oobleck came over and whispered to the seemingly injured Professors side. It seemed the ears were covered by bandages as well.

"I noticed that you've finally unlocked your semblance during that fight" The history Professor remarked "It is a very… interesting semblance, perhaps we can discuss it over some coffee in the near future..."

"Desruc, while I am very grateful to you for saving the students, I request that such a thing does not happen again" Ozpin turned to leave, but his words traced through the air as he left. "Things would be easier if you'd asked for help rather than shouldering the burden by yourself."

With every one finished with whatever they wanted to say, Desruc nodded to the group as they said their farewells, he needed to get ready for his class in about…ten minutes. No problem, all he needed was this cozy blanket to cover himself up with and his textbook to occasionally refer to lessons from. There was no time to ponder on the Dean's words for now.

His students were more important than some measly articles of clothing anyway. Oh, he had one helluva surprise for them today!

Wrapping the blanked over his exposed lower-half as much as he could, Desruc took his book and walked off to his awaiting student. As he exited, there was a strange feeling of completeness inside of him, he felt… whole, as if something he never realized was missing now occupied that space snuggly.

Within the classroom of 'Dust Applications', every student- First-Years – were eagerly awaiting for class to start. Ruby was the first one in, one hour before class even started. Now she was snoring away quietly, drool pooling off her lips.

"Serves her right for staying up all night and skipping breakfast…" Weiss remarked coldly, but her currently entranced stare at the younger girls sleeping face diminished that cold attitude by a large degree.

"Hey, she was worrying about me! Her older sister!" Yang pouted, "I did shield her from being stomped to death by that Goliath. Take that!"

"Yang, we all know you're completely fine, and the person that really shielded Ruby was the same one that took one for you" Blake deadpanned taking her eyes off her novel-hidden within the textbook-to momentarily make eye contact with the blonde momentarily "Besides you were the only one she could both expend excess tension and adrenaline after seeing her only sibling very nearly mauled in front of her eyes. If it was P. Desruc conscious instead, you'd be forgotten half way while she goes 'fan-girl' over him. It is simply a way to relieve the trauma she suffered"

Blake then proceeded to point at Cardin, who was standing on his seat and waving his hands around, attempting to preach-and fail- to his teammates. "Like that"

"It's true, he was freaking awesome! Throwing dust-forsaken Goliath around like rag dolls! I-" As the leader of team CDRL preached to his -dozing-team members about their Professor of Dust Applications, Jaune joined in, the only person completely absorbed by Cardin's word of awesomeness of their Professor. As it stood, the Cult of Awesomeness had formed with two members in it, Ruby being a highly probable candidate to join if she ever hears of it.

"Oh Jaune…" Phyrra moaned in exasperation, looking at her team leader's enraptured expression. There was absolutely no way to pry him out of that club, not unless his interests in something else was peaked to a greater level.

Maybe she could give him a surprise make-out session? She did always find him staring at her lips whenever she spoke rather that her face…or chest. In theory its shock value could overcome the obsession in awesomeness he was in. Beside her, Ren was being assaulted by Nora's non-stop obsession with Sloths and pancakes, somehow tuning her out as he continued to multi-task in self-study, peek at Jaune's potentially new hobby, and thoughts of how the class would react to the substitute they were going to get instead of the one they wanted the most. He mentally chuckled at the expressions they would make in a few minutes or so.

Just as the digital time on the tables struck nine o'clock, the doors opened to reveal not one, but two figures. The smaller, more feminine shape of the two came in first, followed directly by the unmistakably immense frame of the Professor of Dust Applications. Everybody gawked open-mouthed at the sight, even Ren saw himself get trolled with the other students at the unusual sight.

She strolled in, her impassive visible right hazel eye finding little interest in the surroundings, the other eye was covered by chestnut-brown bangs that reached far enough to touch her chin. The hooded emerald cloak she wore was tattered, but well cared for, with countless seams indicating maintainance of outmost zeal. The hood was down, and its bottom billowed out slightly as she walked, revealing much of her outfit underneath.

She wore a sleeve-detached T- shirt emblazoned with a dark cross motif at its center, but looking lower, one could see that it was actually a two-part dress. Its inner part was cream colored, fitted in between the outer green parts of the dress. The cream colored piece did not join with its green piece, resulting it two slits on either side of the dress allowing great mobility and comfort.

On her arms and legs, she wore brown leather gauntlets and boots of fine make. Her waist had a simple belt to keep a pouch latched on and to presumably keep her dress together. A red sash wrapped itself over her waist just before her bust, its end having an ancient looking feather hanging firmly off of it.

Completing the look was an impassive face. Her gaze was steady and cool, it didn't seem to be born from arrogance or haughtiness. They were simply empty, as if holding perpetual exhaustion at all times in them.

She made her way to a small stool placed beside the main table and sat down, there was a much larger stone chair behind the table, but that was reserved to handle P. Desruc's sheer weight. Once she finished settling in, she proceeded to make eye contact with every student in the class with a face void of expression.

That look immediately caused everyone-except Ruby-to properly sit down, straight backed on their chairs with tidied desks.

As if called to break the class away from the newcomers' terrifyingly empty gaze, the classroom's much anticipated Professor entered. He was a strange sight though, with blankets covering his heavily bandaged- incredibly massive and well-toned musculature- body, on his back, he hefted a sack full of bulges, and it was a very mysterious sack.

"All right, class is starting now. Get out your text books and open to chapter three: Simple Dust Applications" He said calmly, placing the bag on the other side of his table. He took out his own book, but no one seemed to want to move. He felt he needed to give them a more severe talking, unknown to him that the cause of the class wide paralysis was sitting directly beside him "You all have five seconds to read before I assume you've read the chapter and give a pop quiz on it"

At the words 'Pop Quiz' Ruby temporarily woke up and opened her book to a random page, she then continued to snooze discretely behind the standing hard-cover book. Her sudden spontaneous and random actions seemed to be the trigger that kicked the others into motion, every one rushed to find their text books, loud thumps echoing across-

"Time's up! Now for a Pop Quiz! So put your books away and answer my questions, I will pick a student to represent their team and ask a question. If you get it right, your team passes, if not, then your team fails." His head turned to survey the class and though the students knew could not 'see' due to his bandaged face, some like Jaune still shrunk back from the invisible gaze passing. "Now my new assistant Professor… Shanalotte will be monitoring all of you to ensure that the person I picked answered by themselves."

He turned to his assistant, who simply nodded in return before passing an impassive gaze upon the class. A massive finger then sent a nuke to a quivering Jaune Arc.

"Mister Arc, If you were to ingest Red Dust, how would the consequences differ if you'd ingested Blue Dust? You have one minute"

The JNPR team leader began to sweat, he had no idea! He never even saw the book until today to begin with! What was he going to- Oh, he began to relax as he felt a poke on his leg, most likely being Phyrra passing on a note that had the answer. He definitely owed her one.

He took a quick glance at the paper.

And heard seductive tone that did _not_ sound Phyrra's voice in his fantasies, whispering into his ear. _"Naughty child…he told you you're on your own didn't he? Now put that away before… I punish you"_

He froze, uncaring that his time had already ended. That voice had chilled his very bones, as well as exciting Jaune Junior to uncomfortable levels. He needed to think of happier thought, like pancakes or Phyrra's sweaty b-

This was totally not working, whoever whispered to him had somehow made him too excited. He hoped no one noticed his slightly raised pants, maybe he could hide it by leaning over his desk?

Phyrra, for her part, was utterly confused. One moment she was about to score a favor from her crush as he prepared to eat up her answer, then he had frozen up as stiff as a statue while looking incredibly uncomfortable. She also noticed that his pants seemed to bulge and his face reddened, strange. Maybe he wanted to talk about it after class…

The finger of doom selected a new target, firing away its load.

"Now, Mister Winchester, what can you tell me about the formation of Dust Subtypes?"

"Uhh, they're like, um, not the basic elements like water, fire, earth and wind?"

The target then proceeded to completely deflect the missile with a fraction of a second to spare. New target: Coco Beans.

"CDRL passes, JNPR fails" He stated aloud, before turning to CVFY "Miss…Beans?"

"Err, that's me Professor" Coco, a brown-themed girl with an over developed sense of fashion answered. She shied slightly at the incredulous looks the room was giving her. It wasn't her fault her whole family were coffee-obsessed individuals!

"…right, you question is: What can you apply Red Dust to?"

"Err… anything that need to explode?" Such a simple answer to a simple question could not possibly be right! Oh she was going to fail-!

Deflected. New target: Sun Wukong

"Correct, CVFY passes." Dumbfounded by her correct answer, Coco Beans slunk back to her chair relieved. The Professor then shifted his bandaged head to another team "Mister Wu Kong, tell me how many grams of Red Dust it takes to propel the ten millimeter, armor-piercing rounds that Miss Rose uses in her Crescent Rose?"

"Err… one kilo?" How would he know? It was that red chick's 'Sweet Heart'! She'd never let ANYONE get close to the damn thing. This was rigged to fail, he knew it was!

Target locked on. Target Eliminated.

"That was a trick question Mister Wukong, no one should know another person's weapon, and it is something that a hunter has a deep connection with. In this case, you should have went with your usual 'I don't know' answer. Your team fails." He shook his head in disappointment, recalling the last few times he'd tried to get the Faunus to pay attention to him instead of the girls in his last class "The one time I rig the question to pass you…"

"Aww man! I shouldn't have studied after all..."

Desruc then turned to an obviously snoozing Ruby Rose, however he had no desire to antagonize the numerous people that seemed to be so fond of the girl, himself included. It was a bias decision, but he was the Professor here, so he did what he had to…and what he wanted to.

Target locked: Ruby Rose.

"Now Miss Rose, since you seem to be… busy catching up on materials despite having been told to put your text book away," His tone was a mix of knowing amusement, sarcasm and disappointment, all in one "I will pick Miss Xiao Long instead. How many basic forms of dust are there?'

Target shifted. New Target: Yang Xiao Long.

"Err, ten?" She answered sheepishly

"Miss Xiao Long" He stared at her long and hard without eyes, so he only appeared to be facing her.

"Yes, Professor?"

Target locked on. Target Eliminated.

"Please at least open your book for once, it's in the very first introductory sentence" He deadpanned, flipping his own text book to the very first page as he said so. He flipped the book around for the whole class to see. "Oh, and your team fails"

Turning around to prepare for the next activity, Desruc ignored the silent chaos that the failed teams caused by venting their anger on those who were chosen, mainly: Sun, Yang and Jaune. Shanalotte passed her impassive gaze over the class as the Professor turned, silencing them with an indiscriminate look.

"She's scary" Jaune whispered to Ren, who tilted his nod in approval. It seemed fear had jolted him out of his temporary excitement. Jaune didn't know whether that was good or bad.

"Alright now class, I know we didn't get much done since this has been our second wholly undisturbed class this whole semester, but were going to make it up with these. " He took out something that consisted of a trigger, a handle, and a plate which was suspiciously cookie-sized. All this from his mysterious bag of bulges "This contraption I have here is the result of applying Red and Green Dust in a simple manner, observe"

He reached out his hand to his assistant, palm facing outwards. Shanalotte rummaged through her side pouch before handing it over into his open palm. The professor then took some time to fit the object into the launcher before showing the class what exactly he was doing.

It was indeed a cookie launcher.

"Now Miss Schnee, since you are the closest to Miss Rose, I need you to remove her text book so she can properly experience the demonstration" As much he liked to spoil the little girl, nap time was over. Ruby Rose needed to wake up, and what better way to do so than with her favorite snack?

It simply wouldn't enter her mouth as it normally would.

"B-but, Professor, Ruby is-" Weiss stuttered, she saw how peace fully the little girl was sleeping and she didn't want to take the book away for multiple reasons. Firstly they'd get in trouble if Ruby was found snoring soundly. Second, she wanted that cute face for herself.

"Miss Schnee, we both know Miss Rose isn't entirely…aware of her surroundings, so please do as the Professor asks" it was the new assistant who spoke, though her tone was soft and wispy, there was a firm undertone that brokered no argument.

"Y-yes Professor Shanalotte" Hastily, she remove the book, revealing Ruby's open-mouthed, drooling and snoozing face to the whole class.

True to their word however, neither professor reacted.

"Class, can any one of you tell me what I have here, and roughly guess how it works?" His question was responded by only one raised hand. "Yes Miss Schnee?"

"From what I can deduce, that's a cookie-launching device, using Red dust for initial propulsion followed by Green Dust for stabilization and flight."

"As expected from someone of your caliber Miss Schnee, your analysis is nearly correct, allow me to demonstrate on the point you missed due to inexperience rather than knowledge" He explained, using one hand to aim the toy-like launcher directly at Ruby. He then waited until her mouth was at its widest before triggering the device.

Nobody could see it coming, one moment they were at a standstill, the next was with Ruby sitting upright, nearly choking on her favorite snack as it flew directly into her mouth. The class was completely astonished and amused at the same time, it was quite the ironic sight. Yang however was not amused.

"Ruby! You-!" Just as her fury began to boil off at the giant, she was on the ground, clutching her throat on the terrible cookie projectile going down the wrong pipe. The two sisters were on the ground together.

"Miss Xiao Long, please do not interrupt the demonstration"

Blake soon joined the other two, her bored yawn being the end of her as she reached a particularly slow part of her novel.

"Professor, why is Blake down as well?" Weiss asked nervously, hoping to not be the latest victim of the deceptively innocent cookie launcher.

"She was reading…a different book than is required for this class, and he did ask everyone to put their books away for the pop quiz" The green robed woman explained instead. Suddenly Weiss shivered in both fear and excitement as she heard another voice whisper something into her ear seductively.

"_Maybe you'd like to get a '_something'_larger than that little cookie shoved down your throat as well?"_

The alabaster haired girl felt her throat dry and her face heat at the double entendre, she calmly sat down and took deep breaths to remain absolutely calm. This was a classroom, to get _excited_ in such a place would be quite humiliating, especially with Faunus like Blake-unconscious or not- and Velvet to sniff out her aroused state.

Without looking away from the Professor, she asked one question to the unseen voice. She sharpened her tone and lowered it to chilling levels.

"Who are you?"

Then, the whole of team RWBY was together again, with cookies down their throats. His arm still pointed to where Weiss was a second ago told everyone that he had certainly fired off the sugary projectile.

"Now as you can see, I did indeed use Green dust to stabilize it, however I also used it for acceleration after the initial propulsion, this makes something even as bulky as a simple cookie fly at an amazing velocity "The launcher briefly pointed to everyone that seemed to move before lowering. "Any more spontaneously weird questions?"

Nobody opened their mouths after that, nor made another disturbance as team RWBY had recovered from the sugary assault. P. Desruc approved of the silence and attention he had garnered.

"Well now that I have all your attention, would everyone come up and take an item from this box? You may take as many as you want though, no need to be shy. I'm not the one holding them after all." He assured the students, silently giving them the go-ahead to move without the looming threat of strangulation-by-cookie.

Yang glared at him as she grabbed as much as she could from the bag with little care to her actions. Blake picked out the more esoteric-looking devices. Ruby picked the more fun devices, a smile on her face as she stared at the withheld cookie launcher. Weiss simply took a random item without looking.

The class trickled towards the opened bag, some taking two, some taking only one, his bag was still quite full though. He'd prepared for many to lay waste to his little experiments.

"Now this will be your homework: you are to write a report on the items you've picked detailing its mode of operation, Dust used in its creation, and plans on how to make it more efficient. I will also expect you all to know the device(s) thoroughly after the weekend, and will pull a small test on you, so please study hard." At this announcement, many of them groaned in disappointment but clammed up when he raised his hyper-lethal cookie launcher. "For those of you who chose more than one, I expect a paper on each one, but will of course be far more lenient when grading them than to single papers."

Yang seemed to have turned into a lifeless pile of flesh at the announcement, she had to do more than ten papers…

He glanced over to the class, seeing them gape at the sudden mountain of work dumped over them "If there is nothing else, you are all dismissed, have a wonder full evening." Gathering his belongings, Desruc vacated the class as swiftly as he could.

Moments later, Weiss could be heard above the raging horde, in her signature rant. Both Professors internally chuckled.

"Wasn't that a bit overbearing? From my findings on your teaching patterns, you're usually very passive, Professor…Desruc" Shanalotte commented as they walked through halls.

"Yes, that was necessary, to keep them from straying off the subject I had to be firm" He hauled the now-limp bag with his belongings inside " Besides, I didn't want to handle all those requests about Glory Tales that the Grimm Behavior Professor loves handing out on a whim."

"Indeed, you were never one for talk…Desruc" She spoke the name, as if still testing it despite having said it at least a dozen times already. "Now that you have time to do so, get properly groomed. The new combat instructors wish to keep their skills sharp, we can't have them fainting from your stench now can we?"

The Emerald Herald stated all this with her even tone and impassive gaze, to the point where it sounded absolutely serious rather than the sarcasm that just simply had to be there! Desruc wondered whether she was joking or not, even if he had no face, she was harder to read than his own people.

Desruc decided that Shanalotte was the ultimate troll.

He could really use some Estus right about now…But first, he needed to meet with Oobleck.

Unseen by anyone else, a slender, hooded figure poked its hidden features out from a corridor behind the giant's back. If anyone could see its features, they would be immediately hospitalized from the sheer terror that radiated from its grin "Oh don't worry my host, things are moving even now…"

The halls were once again devoid of life as both partied left.


End file.
